Lord Potter and the all girls school of Beauxbaton
by SashaPrykhodko
Summary: Deeply inspired by HarryGinnyTonks' "Defender of Beauxbaton". An every powerful case of accidental magic changes the life of Harry Potter forever. Follow a boy without a real family and friends find a mentor, many friends, love and become the most powerful wizard to ever live on Earth.
**I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, nor do I take any credit for them. J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and she takes all the credit for it not me.**

 **Please note that this is my first fanfiction story, I am not a native English speaker and my written English is far from perfect. I also do not take all the credit for the plot as this is deeply inspired by other fanfictions I have read on .**

 **Notes about the text:**

 **When a character speaks in a foreign language, it will be highlighted in BOLD.**

 **I will be using the metric measurement system not empirical.**

 **Please feel free to leave suggestions in the comment section, it anybody knows how to ask a beta-reader to reach the text please PM me.**

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night. Ear piercing screams were heard from the house at number Four Private Drive; they were only matched by distant sounds of thunder and rain. The only source of light in the neighborhood was a dim yellow light that escaped the window on the second floor of the same house. Inside the house in a dim lit room on the second floor, which was more likely the size of a closet and most defiantly not an appropriate living space. two figures one large, and one small were seen. The small figure was a small boy who was held by his thought by the larger figure a clearly obese middle-aged man.

The boy was round seven, yet he looked remarkably small and fragile for his age, even more disturbing was how skinny the boy was, he had no gram of fat and his rib cage was clearly visible. The boy had messy, uncontrollable raven-black hair contrasted his pale scarred face which looked as if it was deprived of any sunlight over the last year. His eyes, made from two different shades of green, the large portion of the eyes were light green almost as light as fluorescent green, which were mixed into liquid emerald making them look like precious gems. The middle was surrounded by rings of unimaginably dark green darker than any color of leaf, in the center there were large I obsidian like orbs. The eyes screamed pain, suffering, loss, helplessness. The boy's face was much like the rest of his body bruised, scared and deprived of any fat. But what grabbed the most attention about his face was a pale scar that was usually hidden behind his uncontrolled hair. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt on his slightly above the outer edge and of his dark eyebrow. The boy wore rags, at least three sizes too big for him; they were torn and permanently stained as if they were submerged in the mud for over ten years.

The boys capture was the exact opposite of the boy; he was large, round and swimming in his own fat. His limbs were as large as the boy's torso, yet he had avenged size hands creating an image of obesity. The man's chubby face was red with anger, other than that there was nothing remarkable about his face, he had short ginger hair, and a mustache of a completely identical color. He wore nice clothes, new, yet remarkably dirty, covered in multiple stains from food, emphasizing his bad eating habits. He screamed with rage at the defenseless child, he spat while screamed. The facts about the man were clear: he was obese, short tempered and abusive.

Yet the boy looked unaffected by all of that, as if he had seen this behavior many times before, which he had. As far as Harry new, it was the only way his uncle would ever speak to him. This position was not uncommon to Harry, he often found himself in this position: when his cousin did something he wasn't meant to do or broke something, or after a strange or peculiar accident that happened inside the house. Harry was always of the receiving end of his uncle's anger not once did his uncle raise his hand on his son or wife, he seemed to think that Harry was the thing that was causing all the trouble in his life. Then unexpectedly his uncle threw him against the wall. Hitting the wall right arm first, Harry cried in pain as he heard multiple snaps coming from his right arm. Harry's screams only made his Uncle angrier. His Uncle roared over Harry's painful screams "SILENCE YOU FREAK" as he stated advancing towards his nephew who was lying on the floor while his back was leaning against the plain white wall. Vernon seemed unaffected by his nephew's pain, he did not pity the boy, in fact seeing the boy made him angrier as his lust for the child's pain grew, and he wanted him to suffer. Harry consumed by the pain of his broken arm failed to notice his uncle advancing towards him. When he looked up instead of seeing the white ceiling he expected; he was the round, unshaven and angry face of his uncle. When he attempted to use his right arm to get up, he felt more pain than he ever felt in his agonizing life. When his uncle noticed that Harry was attempting to get up he started to pound the boy into stomach with his foot as he attempted to make the moment more agonizing than it already was for the boy. After about two minutes of hitting Harry, Vernon became tired, while Harry was barely able to stay conscious because of the unimaginable pain coming from his arm and stomach. He heard Vernon say, "Good, now stay down you freak". By then the time, he heard that Harry began to see black in his eyes, but for some reason unknown to him he fought on and tried to remain conscious despite of the agony, and for that he was rewarded with another taunt from Vernon. Vernon's words came at an interval as he attempted to catch his breath after beating his nephew. "You think you are tough you freak, well let me tell you, you're not, your just as pathetic as you freaky parents, like them you do not deserve to live"

Vernon's words triggered something inside young Harry, for the first time in his life he felt anger, anger so powerful that he forgot about his pain. Then something happened within him, all of a sudden, he felt the pain go away, his sight became clear again, but that moment was short lived, soon his sight became clouded again only this time it was not back that invaded the image, not it was red, not dark not light but deep blood red. He felt power flowing through him and then he felt it radiating from him and then going back into him. The power was moving like air in the lungs, in and then out. With newfound strength, Harry was able to get up, his movement calm and fluent almost gracious, as if he was not affected by the throwing and beating of his body.

Vernon stared at the boy, not believing his eyes, after taunting him Vernon immediately saw the boys arm stating to emit a bright red low. He was even more surprised to see this nephew stand up after the beating, but when the boy opened his eyes was when Vernon started to get scared, the boy's eyes were flame red. After seeing, the boy Vernon became scared. But he tried to hide it, with growing confidence he stepped towards the boy and shouted at him with his shaky and scared voice "STOP THIS YOU FREAK, STOP IT NOW". This enraged Harry more, his vision became redder, the bright red glow spread throughout his body, until all of his skin, and hair and eyes became red. The ground shook violently in accordance with the boy's anger. He felt the power growing even further than it previously had in one moment he released all that energy.

With a cry from Harry the red color drained from him, but it didn't disappear instead it if disperse around him creating a large ring of red like a shockwave, vaporizing everything that was in its path, destroying the building and all of its inhabitants except from Harry. When the red ring finished expanding it again did not disappear, this time it changed direction and started moving towards Harry, when it reached him it again changed direction, this time all of the energy shot up into the air. By the time it finally dispersed, Harry was no longer there.


End file.
